Things not wanted but needed
by scullcandy
Summary: Sadie wants a baby, but Walt still hasn't told Sadie exactly the arrangement he and Anubis had.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for not posting last week, my lovelies. Due to a death in my family I took off a day, out of respect for my Mimi. I'm very sorry for depriving you, so I dug into my archive and pulled out a few dust-covered ones.**

 **Sadie/Walt can be considered adults/late teens in this.**

W

S

L

T

"Walt, are you sure-?" Sadie started

"Sadie! For the last time, no we cannot break into a hospital to see Cleo!" I exclaimed. Sadie pouted and flopped back down on the bed.

"She's been forever!"

 _Has Sadie always been this impatient?_ Anubis asked quizzically.

 _I think she's just worried_.

I had to admit though, she was more impatient than usual. Cleo was in the hospital-the mortal one. Jaz didn't feel comfortable delivering baby Toby here, so we'd had to rush her to the nearest regular emergency room. Of course, no one had expected Cleo to whelp so soon. She was a few weeks early-and had nearly scared Julian to death. I smirked, remembering him wringing his hands nervously at the idea of being a dad, but he was going to be great.

"Walt-"

"No!"

She groaned and rolled on her stomach. "I don't like me recruits not being under my eyesight!"

I smiled, "maternal much?"

"Shut up."

 _She is getting a bit motherly about the recruits,_ Anubis said.

 _Yeah, I-_

Ring, ring.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Sadie bolted to my phone. She snatched it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hullo!"

I waited patiently, watching Sadie bounce up and down on the heels of her feet while talking. Finally, she squealed and hung up and grabbing my hand, yanking me out of my chair.

"She's back! c'mon!"

Cleo was sitting in the living room, looking tired but cheerful. Behind her, Julian stood, beaming proudly at the bundle of blanket in Cleo's arms. Around them were all the recruits, chattering excitedly at the new arrival.

Sadie released my hand and bounded over, leaving me in the dust.

 _We really need to cut her off on her caffeine,_ Anubis muttered.

"Can I hold him?" Sadie asked, sitting down next to Cleo. Cleo smiled weakly.

"Did you nag Walt the entire time I was gone?"

"Yes, yes she did," I grumbled. "Next time you have a kid, please take Sadie with you. Do you know what a nightmare it is to convince her _not_ to break into a hospital to see you?"

"Oh, hush," Sadie said, rolling her eyes. "I wasn't that bad."

Cleo smiled weakly and handed Sadie the bundle of blankets. I walked over so I could see too.

Baby Toby was pretty cute. He was a little chunky, but then again, Cleo had eaten almost nothing but sweets, so it was justified. Big cheek rippled as he yawned, grabbing ahold of Sadie's slim fingers. A little tuft of brown hair was poking out his hat. Sadie beamed as he yawned again and cuddled up into her.

Sadie looked over at me hopefully. "Can I have one?"

Every single trainee looked at the same time, in perfect unison. "NO!"

She pouted. "But why not?"

I forced a smile, "sorry, but you're outnumbered."

She sighed and looked down at Toby, who seemed to have taken a liking to his new Auntie Sadie. "I suppose I don't need one."

We lay in my bed, Sadie on top of me. She yawned, holding one of my hands with hers, playing and nuzzling my bare chest. I lifted my free hand, running it through her damp hair. It was dip-dyed red today.

"Walt?"

"Hm?"

"Are you really against having a baby?"

 _Walt, you have to tell her,_ Anubis said gravely.

I sighed, _I know, I just didn't want to tell her this soon._

"Sadie, do you remember my curse? What I told you about it?"

A shudder passed through her body and her grip on my hands became like steel. I waited for her to relax again and kept on petting her hair, silently assuring her that I wasn't going anywhere.

 _After all these years, she's still scarred from that,_ Anubis murmured, shaking his head sadly.

"It's a bit hard to forget your curse, love," Sadie said, her voice soft.

"…Do you remember me telling you its hereditary?" I said gently.

I almost wanted to shove those words back in my mouth. The look in her eyes was painful to see. Her hope and joy seemed to dissolved, being replaced with hurt and devastated realization. Guilt flooded my mind and I felt awful, looking at her. She nodded, unable to meet my eyes and I knew she'd understood perfectly what I had been trying to tell her. I didn't speak and she rolled on her side, a sign that she didn't want to talk anymore, she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. I sighed and turned the light off. As I turned my head I thought I saw a tear trail down her cheek, Sadie grieving the children she couldn't have.

Both Anubis and I had very few weaknesses, but one of them was Sadie crying. My throat got tight and I wanted to fix whatever was hurting her.

 _Walt,_ Anubis said.

 _What?_

 _I know you aren't going to like this, but it's going to console her-_

 _What is it?_

 _Tell her she can have my children. When she becomes my immortal wife she can have kids. I know it's a little unfair to you, but it might comfort her._

 _It's fine. I paid to be alive and this was the price_ , I said tiredly. _I knew that when I was fifteen and we became one._

 _It wasn't a consequence when you were fifteen,_ Anubis said gently.

 _I know._

"Hey baby?" I said softly, putting my hand on Sadie's shoulder. She didn't roll back over-she didn't want me to see her tears-but she nodded to show she was listening.

I told her what Anubis had said. She didn't light back up with her usual cheer, but she did roll over and curl into me. I wrapped around her, feeling a little empty now that I had finally had to come clean with her. In all the talks we'd had, I had purposely avoided telling her the bargain I'd made for my life. Anubis had made me promise that my bloodline would end with me.

I sighed. Back then, that hadn't seemed so bad. Now though…


	2. Chapter 2

A thousand years or so later….

A

N

U

B

I

S

I walked to my room, smiling softly. Trials were finally over. Don't get me wrong, typically I enjoyed trials, but today they had been a bit boring. No overly intelligent people, or ones with humor, or any that I considered entertaining.

I rounded the corner, intent on getting to my room and relaxing. The door handle to my room was cold as I turned it and went inside, ready to drop. I flopped on the bed and kicked off my shoes.

"Long day?"

I looked over. Sadie was curled in my chair by my desk on the other side of the room. I smiled. Lord, she looked beautiful. Sadie had been my wife for nearly a century and she was starting to adjust to being immortal. She definantly looked like a goddess. She appeared around eighteen with long caramel hair she'd grown out to her waist, her jeans and tee shirt accentuating her curves. I smiled, remembering watching her blossom through Walt's eyes, and now she was mine, forever frozen in full bloom. Gorgeous blue eyes looked back at me, long lashes fluttering.

She got up and flittered to my side, sitting herself down in my lap.

I wrapped my arms around her and she set to unbuttoning my jacket-formal cloths were required in court. When that was removed she crawled behind me and began to work the knots out of my shoulders. I sighed, relaxing into her skilled hands.

"Anubis?"

"Hm?"

She rubbed her thumb into a particularly bad knot and I arched my back, momentarily forgetting that she wanted my attention.

"I-well…I want something."

"Mm, anything," I purred. I loved spoiling her, a fact that was well known. Sadie shifted slightly and I frowned. She wasn't usually nervous about asking for anything. I turned around and caught her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong? What is it that you want?"

Her eyes flickered from mine to the floor and she twisted her hands together, her cheeks turning pink. Now I knew something was wrong. Sadie didn't fidget. Ever.

"I-err-do you remember Cleo's baby?"

I frowned in confusion. "Yes, Toby, he became a charms maker. He's been dead for nearly fifty years."

She nodded hesitantly. "Yes…but do you remember what you told me? The night Cleo brought him home?"

I strained my memory. It had been a few centuries…

Finally I gave up. "No, my dear. I guess I've forgotten. What did I tell you? What's gotten under your skin?"

She twisted her wedding ring around on her finger. For a second I pursed my lips. When I'd married her, I'd let her pick out her own ring. I expected her to get something as beautiful as she was. Instead she had picked out a simple gold band. To this day, I still shook my head at her, but she adored her ring, so I didn't put up much fuss.

"You…well…" Sadie swallowed. I resisted the urge to tell her to spit it out. There was nothing she could ask for that could be _that_ bad.

"You said I could have a child," she finally said quickly.

I blinked.

Suddenly it all came back. Sadie had been devastated that she couldn't have Walt's child, so I'd consoled her and told her she could have mine.

"Oh."

She nervously twisted her hair around her finger. "I waited a hundred years to see if you would remember, but you never did, so…"

"Honestly, Sades, I had forgotten," I admitted.

She looked a little hurt. "So…can I?"

"What?"

She bit her lip. "I want a baby. I've waited a lifetime and then some. Please, _please_ can I have one? Can we just try?"

I looked at her, expecting her to say more, but she just blushed.

I remembered her recruits. She'd become very maternal over them after Walt had told her no. Heck, we'd gotten Sadie a puppy, Frodo, to try to sooth her maternal needs a little and she'd spoiled the thing absolutely rotten. For a little while, that had satisfied her, but she'd cried like a baby when Frodo died. I doubted getting her a puppy now would do anything but make her grieve Frodo all over again.

"Anubis?" Sadie asked in a small voice.

I held her shoulders and kissed her forehead, coming to a decision. "Well, my dear, I did say you could have anything, so I suppose-oomph!" Sadie leapt forward and kissed me roughly.

 **For my Naughties, a graphic scene will be posted in the third chapter. I wouldn't want to scar anyone's innocent eyes (*cough* Devilparrot)**

A year later (which, to an immortal, would be equivalent to a month)

I leaned on the wall of the court, listening to one of the deceased stammer. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He was obviously guilty. Osiris knew it too, because he was starting to look impatient-

"Anubis!"

I almost jumped out of my skin. Ammit leapt to her feet and yipped happily. She knew that voice anywhere.

There was a blur of tan and I was knocked to the ground. I wheezed, trying to get air into my lungs. Sadie was sitting on top of me, nearly vibrating in excitement. I raised an eyebrow at her and the officials in the court tried to smother their amusement. They might act like she was annoying, but everyone loved her to be around. Osiris didn't even try to suppress his smile.

"Sadie, it's the middle of court, what are you-"

"Can I borrow Anubis?" Sadie asked excitedly, looking at Osiris.

He smiled and nodded.

Sadie leapt up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. I frowned. "Sadie-"

"C'mon," Sadie squealed, dragging me along. I stumbled after her, being half dragged.

Finally we got to my room and Sadie pushed me in.

"Sadie, what are you-oomph!"

Sadie leapt up and threw her legs around my waist and began kissing me passionately. My objections died in my throat and I held her thighs, kissing her back. I walked over to our bed and sat down, still stroking Sadie's tongue with my own. She was breathing heavily and moving her body with my breathing, getting us both hot and restless. I finally had to pull away for air.

"Alright, what is this about?" I said, holding her cheeks so she couldn't attack me again.

Sadie's was grinning from ear to ear. She grabbed my hand and put it on her belly.

"Can you guess?" She asked breathlessly.

My jaw dropped, "you-"

"Pregnant!" she squealed, clapping her hands together. She looked happy enough to burst.

I sat there dumbfounded. Sure, we'd had sex enough. Sadie had been jumping me at every opportunity that presented itself -the maids now knew to knock before entering the storage closet. She had been so ridiculously ecstatic, even though I'd warned her that it was nearly impossible to impregnate an immortal. That's why there aren't as many gods as there are mortals-our females are barely fertile. Sadie, apparently, was an exception.

I looked at her. She was positively glowing. I smiled weakly, but she saw and misunderstood it for a grimace.

"Don't-don't you want the baby?" She asked, her face falling.

"Of course I do," I assured her. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

She didn't look convinced. A look of absolute devastation crossed her face.

I automatically pulled her into my lap and kissed the top of her head. Hesitantly, I brushed her hands away and cradled her stomach. It was flat as a board-for now. It took forever for an immortal to be ready to be born, but it would only take a year or so for her to start showing. A century from now, she'd be plump and ready to whelp. I stifled a smile, knowing how she was going to get drowsy and hungry all the time very soon.

Finally, I'll be able to win some arguments with her, I thought. All I have to do is offer food and she'll cave.

"Sadie, baby, I want our child," I assured her, kissing her cheek. "I do, really."

She gave me a hesitant smile, some of her cheer returning to her eyes. I rubbed her belly gently, slipping my hands under the fabric.

"I love you," Sadie said hesitantly.

"I love you too," I said, then bent down and kissed her belly. "And you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, my naughties, I did warn you, so don't come crying to me when your innocence lays bleeding on the ground before you after this.**

Sadie leapt forward and kissed me roughly. I smiled and tried to kiss her back, but she pulled away.

"Sadie?"

She smiled mischievously. "I didn't finish fixing your back."

"Oh, okay," I said, thoroughly confused. I turned back around and she crawled behind me, still smiling like she was up to something.

"Take off your shirt," she instructed.

I frowned, but removed it for her and she beamed. I forgot her little mischievous glint in her eyes, however, when she started fixing my back again. I relaxed, letting her work her way from my shoulders down, slow and efficient. I closed my eyes and rumbled my approval when she got to the small of my back a few minutes later. Gods, she was good at this-

"What are you doing?!" I yelped. Her hands had somehow made their way to the front of my jeans and were unbuttoning my pants.

She smirked, "I'm loosening you up so I can have some fun. Making the baby is the best part after all."

I blushed, but I didn't have time to respond before she slipped her hands into my boxers.

"It'll be easier if you take off your jeans," she hinted, poking the fabric of my boxers. I discarded both, leaving myself naked before her. She stayed sitting behind me and ran the tip of her nail from my knee to my groin, looking pleased with herself when I gasped.

"Oh that feels good," I moaned when her hand slipped around me and started to twist and pinch. The whole organ jumped when she squeezed. Soon I was harder than a tombstone and Sadie looked quite proud of herself. I felt drunk off the feel of her hands and I had to bite back a snarl when she let go of me and rose up, purring in my ear.

"Now then, you're all loosened up," she murmured, licking my earlobe. "Let's start on the baby, shall we?"

I grabbed her by the waist and rolled on top of her. "Gladly," I said, a hint of a growl in my voice. Sadie arched up, helping me remove her bra and shirt. I leaned down, suckling her tips while my hands turned her jeans and underwear to ash. I brushed off the grey soot and held her tight.

"Are you sure?" I asked firmly, rising up to look Sadie in the eyes. She nodded and spread her legs for me.

"No going back," I warned. She and Walt had had some incredibly intense moments, but he'd refrained from going all the way with her. I felt slightly nervous. She'd never been mounted before, and I had never been with a female as petite as she was.

She nodded, "I'm sure."

I didn't answer her, hoping fervently this wouldn't hurt her too much. I reared up and swiftly pushed into her.

Her grip on my hair turned to steel and I winced, waiting patiently for her to adjust to the newfound sensation. After a few moments, her breathing evened out a little and she nodded. I pushed into her twice more, until I was fully sheathed.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Mhmm," Sadie whimpered.

"Sadie-"

"I want a baby," Sadie said, her voice regaining a little strength.

I nodded and leaned down, intent on making this as pleasant as possible for her. She met me and kissed me back equally, her hands wandering between my hair and my shoulders, leaving warm paths where her fingers had been.

I started to move my hips, slowly at first so it wouldn't hurt too much, simultaneously deepening our kiss. She gave a little squirm of discomfort when I pressed further, so I slowed down again.

We maintained this slow dance until she nodded that she was okay now and asked me to move a little harder. I obliged, conscious that 'a little harder' did not mean get myself an orgasm at the cost of her being hurt.

Over half an hour, we tangled up in each other, Sadie finally accustom to the feel of me. I moved slow, making both our toes curl in pleasure. Finally, I suckled on just the right spot and she pulled on my hair at just the right time. Her back arched in ecstasy and I slumped into her, sweaty and satisfied. I laid on top of her for a few minutes, making sure she got all my seed before pulling out of her.

"Can we do that again?" Sadie breathed.

I chuckled and lifted my hand to pet her hair. "What? Do you like it when I pleasure you?"

She nodded, "yes, and I don't feel pregnant yet, so you should definantly pleasure me again."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think you 'feel' pregnant when you get seeded."

She pouted, "Oh, no, I most definantly should. You should definantly pleasure me again."

I cracked a smile. "You want this baby pretty badly, don't you?"

She nodded and fluttered her eyes, asking me nicely if I would please her again.

I sighed teasingly. "Oh, I am in for trouble, aren't I? You're not going to let me rest until you're pregnant, are you?"

She beamed and nuzzled me, "if you want to rest, you ought to get back to being on top of me, shouldn't you?"

I rolled on top of her, unable to keep from smiling. "Yes, my love."

"I love you."

"And I, you."


End file.
